


Number One Fan

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner is confused, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Is Trying, Loki is a Good Bro, Loki isn't bad, New Asgard, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Is A Fanboy, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a fan, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Thor is a good brother, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Loki is back with Thor and Bruce and Tony forgets to tell Peter of their arrival.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 81
Kudos: 831
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love! You guys are seriously the best! I'm trying to fit in as much writing as I can as I pack up the apartment and get ready to move! Thank you so much for your patience! PROMPTS ARE STILL TEMPORARILY CLOSED and will be until the end of March or until I catch up. Which ever comes first hahaha! 
> 
> This prompt is from RoseCentury from FanFiction - forgetting to tell peter that either Bucky or Loki is visiting and he fanboys and gets embarrassed?
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.

With the sudden arrival of Thor, Bruce, Loki and the remaining people of Asgard, Tony forgot to tell Peter of their arrival.

It had been a whirlwind of information as Thor and Bruce regaled Tony with their story, finding land to create a new home for the Asgardians, learning of Bruce’s adventure as the Hulk and keeping an eye on Loki.

It wasn’t until the kid stepped into the Compound and came face to face with the God of Thunder himself did Tony realize his mistake.

“You’re Thor,” Peter gasped, staring star-eyed at the god, hands clutching the straps of the backpack he still wore.

“Indeed, I am,” Thor beamed proudly. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Peter Man,” Peter said breathlessly. “Wait! No, I’m Spider Parker. No, shoot, no, I can get this.”

Tony lips twitched with amusement as the kid struggled with his own name under the fanboying he was currently experiencing. He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “This is Peter. He also goes by Spider-Man.”

“There’s a Spider-Man?” Bruce asked, eyes going wide.

“There’s an Ant Man too,” Tony said. “But that’s a story for another day.”

Bruce shook his head with wonder.

“Mr. Stark! It’s Bruce Banner,” Peter gaped, staring at Bruce who seemed unsure what to do with Peter’s intense interest in him.

“Sure is, kiddo,” Tony winked at Bruce. “If you’re good maybe he’ll let you do science stuff with him.”

“Oh my god that would literally be the best day ever!” Peter gaped, the straps of his back pack straining under the pressure of his grip.

“Ah, you are Stark’s son,” Thor boomed, looking pleased with his conclusion. “A man of science too!”

Peter’s cheeks went red and he squirmed at Thor’s words.

Tony’s mouth went dry but his grip on Peter’s shoulder never loosened. The two had grown incredibly close since their first meeting and while Tony had denied it at first, he had come to feel something paternal towards Peter. Of course, Tony was too nervous to say anything to the kid, not wanting to scare him off and he was too afraid that if he admitted it out loud he would screw things up.

“He looks just like you,” Thor added, oblivious. “You must be proud of your boy.”

“Very,” Tony smiled softly, squeezing Peter’s shoulder.

Peter’s head snapped to Tony, mouth dropping open.

“My brother would be very pleased to meet you too,” Thor added.

“LOKI’S HERE?!” Peter yelped, his body practically vibrating with excitement as his head whipped back to Thor.

“Indeed,” Thor boomed, looking pleased. “Though, I am not sure where he is right now…”

“Oh great, Reindeer games is on the loose,” Tony muttered. Despite Bruce and Thor vouching for Loki’s change of behavior and that he had helped save the remaining people of Asgard, Tony was wary of the god.

“Oh my god, Loki is here. This is, like, the best day ever!” Peter babbled, bouncing on he toes.

“What about when you met me?” Tony half teased.

“Mr. Stark I’ve read all about Loki! He’s powers are wicked cool! Do you know what he can do with them?”

“I have some idea,” Tony muttered with a scowl.

Peter ignored Tony. “He can shape shift! Shape shift Mr. Stark! Do you know how cool that is?”

“Yes, my brother is quite fond of that trick,” Thor mused. “One time, he transformed into a snake.”

“Uh, probably best to end the story there,” Bruce said with a wince, shooting a quick look to Peter.

Tony could only imagine how that story was going to end and was grateful that Bruce had the foresight to stop Thor.

“That’s so cool! And the illusions he can do! I read somewhere that your mum taught him. Is that true?” Peter rambled at top speed.

“Yes, she did.”

Everyone turned at Loki’s voice. He was standing a few feet away, nobody hearing him come in. He was looking at Peter in a way that made Tony step closer to the kid.

Peter’s cheeks had gone red as he stared at the god. “Hi,” he managed to squeak out.

“Hello,” Loki nodded.

“Loki! Meet Peter, son of Stark,” Thor beamed.

Loki’s eyes flickered between the two.

“A pleasure to meet you, Peter,” Loki offered a small but genuine smile.

Tony was a little suspicious but not surprised that the god had fallen under Peter’s spell. The kid had a knack at making everyone at ease. It was both a blessing and a curse that was going to turn Tony Grey before he turned 50. 

“Mr. Loki sir, God of Mischief I am so honored to meet you and I think you are awesome and that your magic is cool and oh wow your so much taller in person!” Peter gasped out in one breath.

Tony couldn’t help it. He snorted with laughter.

“Stop,” Peter whined, elbowing Tony in the stomach lightly, ears turning red with embarrassment.

“Only you kid,” Tony chuckled.

“Thank you,” Loki’s voice was smooth but sincere.

“Your welcome,” Peter gushed. “Do you think, if you have the time of course, you could show me your magic? You don’t have to! I know you're probably too busy for me. Sorry, it’s a dumb idea.”

“I can show you,” Loki said. His eyes flickered to Tony. “If it’s alright with your father.”

Tony blinked with surprise. As much as he distrusted Loki, it was a nice that the god was trying. Tony had not expected any sort of good behavior from Loki.

“Please!” Peter whirled around to face Tony, pulling out the puppy dog eyes that always had Tony caving. “Please say yes. Please dad!” Peter’s face went bright pink. “Mr. Stark. I meant, oh god, I didn’t say Dad. I mean I did but I didn’t mean it. I mean I did mean it but, oh shoot, please let Loki transform me into something small.”

Tony’s heart stumbled in his chest and he had to bite his cheek from smiling so big. Tony gently tapped Peter cheek, forcing the teenager to look up at him from where he had averted his gaze.

“Sure kid, you can go with Loki,” Tony smiled.

Peter’s shoulders relaxed and while is cheeks were still rosy, his smile was bright.

Tony looked to Loki. “You hurt one hair on my kids head and I will take you down. Capiche?”

“I will not harm your son,” Loki said. His lips quirked up into a smile. “I like him.”

Peter made an odd squeaking noise.

“Go on,” Tony sighed, giving Peter a small push towards the god.

“Can you show me how you shape shift?” Peter asked as the two started walking away.

“Hey! Keep your web shooters on,” Tony called after them. He sighed and scrubbed at his face.

“Since when did you get a kid?” Bruce asked, turning to Tony, brows pinched together. “I know I was gone a while but…”

“Will you believe that I found this one YouTube?” Tony asked. At Bruce’s raised eyebrows, Tony chuckled. “Come on. I’ve got a lot to fill you in on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
